1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wrenches, and more particularly to a rotary wrench with an adjustable working angle.
2. Description of Related Art
Wrenches are commonly used when people rotate screw bolts, nuts and other workpieces that hard to rotate with bare hands. However, when operated in a constricted space or at a place with surrounding structures that hinder operational movements, a wrench requires repeated change in the angle it is gripped for having its working head closely engaged with the workpiece it is working on. Such operation is very inconvenient and troublesome to the user.
For solving this problem, Taiwan Patent No. I241940 has provided a wrench whose working head and grip are connected through a positioning rod and an adjusting rod so that the working head can be posed in different angles. Nevertheless, since the positioning rod and the adjusting rod are inclined, complicated configuration and about effort-consuming operation are unavoidable problems with the prior-art patent. Hence, the prior art needs to be improved.